Death By Night
by Weird People make me laugh
Summary: Bella is a vampire now, Edward is still emo yet a new strange danger is in the mist and why is Emmett so hell bent on Alice being wrong? Find out in who’s your vampire! Rated M for later chapters. OC/OC, BEL,ED
1. Prologue

Death By Night

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! Only characters that are mine is Yaksha and whoever I decide for his mate to be don't sue me or you will die or something._

_Summary: Bella is a vampire now, Edward is still emo yet a new strange danger is in the mist and why is Emmett so hell bent on Alice being wrong? Find out in who's your vampire! PS: My girlfriend would probably kill me if I didn't add Jacob in to the story. _

_A/N: Hey welcome to my first Twilight fan fic this has a created character as one of the main points in the story and also has many different POV's._

_In the mist of a small town just outside Toronto Ontario, A teenager was walking home from work listening to his MP3 player. His shady black hair covering his dark blue eyes he stared down the street watching his shadow carefully waiting for one of his friends to gang up on him._

_Convinced he wasn't being followed the teenager turned to an alley way looking for his drug dealer. He saw the familiar black Lamborghini Diablo. Instantly the head lights turned on in the exotic car blinding the teen "Damn it he just had to turn on the high beams" thought the teen walking to the passenger side of the car._

_The teen didn't notice the blood covered leather seats as he sat in the car finding the driver's side empty "What the hell-"started the teenager when a hand went to this throat. "So, you're the boy who Carlisle is trying so hard to keep hidden" breathed the man in the back seat._

_The teen struggled to gather his breath fighting against the strong cold hands of his attacker. "Don't even try to escape Yaksha. You aren't going anywhere" growled the attacked increasing his grip._

"_What…..do….you want?" gasped Yaksha starting to feel faint. "Revenge" whispered the cold voice as his fangs went into the teenager's throat. Screams erupted the sound bouncing off the walls of the car as Yaksha slowly died on that cold night._

_A/N: Good bad? Lets hear your vote wait I mean review. _


	2. Chapter 1

Death By Night

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! Only characters that are mine is Yaksha and whoever I decide for his mate to be don't sue me or you will die or something._

_Summary: Bella is a vampire now, Edward is still emo yet a new strange danger is in the mist and why is Emmett so hell bent on Alice being wrong? Find out in who's your vampire! PS: My girlfriend would probably kill me if I didn't add Jacob in to the story. _

_A/N: So that was the prologue where you interested?_

I woke up in a strange dark place. The last thing I remembered was dying in the alley way, who was this Carlisle? Questions rolled around in my mind then I felt a soft burn in my throat, my sight starting focusing in the dark place I quickly realized I was in a box. Was I dead?

I looked around the box placing my hands at the top of it; it felt cold to touch where was I? I softly banged on the box causing some dirt to fall on my face. Panic swept me I started screaming at the top of my lungs "HELP!!!!" I yelled but with no prevail. I started banging and scratching at the box more furiously trying to escape this dark prison I felt stronger what was I?

The burn in the back of my throat got stronger as I suddenly broke threw the top of the box causing dirt to fall down on me. I dug my way out with all my energy reaching the top, I gasped softly taking in the fresh air looking around my sight blood red.

I started walking no running out of the cemetery notching a sign reading out

_**Fork's Cemetery**_

I had never heard of a Fork's before I was no where near home how did I end up here? Did my family really hate me that much? I slowly came to a stop watching a young woman shop in a store yelling at her boyfriend on the phone. I could hear her blood flowing threw her body her heart sounded like a jack hammer.

"You don't want to do it" said a stern voice from behind me. I quickly turned around shocked by the site of the man he seemed only a year older then me, his dark gold eyes bore into my own I took two steps back in panic "I won't hurt you I'm here to help" he whispered in a soothing voice.

A low growl escaped my lips "What the fuck are you and why am I here?!" I yelled becoming furious at this man for unknown reasons "I am what you are. Why don't you tell me why you're here?" asked the man as the beating in my ears got stronger "I don't know what I am or why I'm here" I admitted before passing out.

I awoke in an unknown bed in an unknown house, I tried moving around but couldn't something was holding me down "I see you're awake" said an angelic voice a small girl with black hair was standing over the bed. "Who are you people?!" I yelled struggling with the binds.

"Calm down" said a voice as I instantly started calming "why do I only see red?" I cried out unable to draw strength from my anger any longer. "You are a vampire" added a third voice "we found you about to kill a young woman" added the black haired girl. "You're joking me right? I'm no vampire!" I yelled still in calm.

"Jasper, Alice please leave us for a few moments" asked the third voice as the other two walked away but only to the door. "My name is Carlisle Cullen, I myself am a vampire as are my wards in this house." Started Carlisle before I interpreted.

"I told you, you have the wrong guy I'm not a vampire!" I yelled frustrated starting to struggle again "I'm sorry but you are one son and if you let me finish it's not all that bad you don't need to feed on humans" stated Carlisle. I stopped my struggling for a second "what do you mean?" I asked curious.

"My family feeds on animals and you can join us if you wish. I know how it is to be alone in this world without friends but also without knowing what you are." Said Carlisle putting a cold hand on my shoulder gripping it lightly. "What about my family? My friends? This isn't fair I never asked for this!!!" I cried tears of blood coming from my eyes.

Carlisle stared at me with a hurt expression "No one ever does well Bella is asking but she's strange" said Carlisle laughing a little to himself. Who was this Bella? I wondered bringing my attention back to Carlisle when the door smashed opened there stood the man from earlier growling at me.

"Why are you after Bella?!" snarled the man taking a step to me his eyes where black as the night I shook with fear. "Edward, he isn't after her he is a new born calm down" spoke Carlisle very calmly keeping his hand on my shoulder. "Yeah man, I really don't know who this Bella is sorry didn't mean no offense" I piped up looking nervously at this Edward guy.

Carlisle gave me a small glass of blood I stared at while the two talked "so we really drink blood then?" I asked curious thinking this was all still a joke. "Yes son, drink it the burning in your throat will stop for a little" said Carlisle turning to me. I shrugged taking a small sip of the blood before downing it "it tastes so good" I said amazed.

Carlisle smiled at me while Edward watched me carefully "so what is your name? There was none on your grave." Asked Edward softly as Carlisle took the glass from my hand "It's Yaksha" I mumbled softly missing my mother for giving me such a stupid name.

Edward barked out a laugh "Yaksha? What are you Asian?" laughed Edward. I growled at him getting up why was I so angry? These types of jokes never used to bother me. "Calm down. I'm only joking" said Edward going into a low stance just incase I decided to attack.

I nodded to him trying to calm myself Carlisle was right the burn was gone but now my throat just ached. "So um I'd like to accept your offer Carlisle." I mumbled shyly looking away. Carlisle took my hand shaking it "Good but you must understand we live with humans and don't feed on them this is hard at first but we'll have to train you on it." Said Carlisle leading me out of the room which I recognized instantly as an office.

I followed Carlisle and Edward done the stairs looking around amazed at the house "so why do you keep a bed in that office?" I asked Carlisle curiously. "Well, I'm a doctor you see so if anyone is injured here or one of my children gets hurt I can treat them." Spoke Carlisle.

"Wait so am I one of your children now then?" I asked looking over at Edward who had been awkwardly quiet as we walked "yes the story will be that I had adopted you from a half way house. We try to stay unnoticed in the schools and this is a very good way." Said Carlisle as we walked in to the kitchen there was six people in the kitchen one of which smelled extremely good.

"Bella it's time to go" announced Edward sending a glare to me grabbing the girl by the arm before I had time to complain "Why?" asked Bella looking at me curiously "who's the new guy?" she asked.

Edward growled at me "he's a new born and he is new to the house hold he'll learn extremely fast that you are off limits wont you?" asked Edward showing his teeth "I'm sorry" I mumbled staying behind Carlisle as a shield as Edward and Bella left. "What did I do wrong?" I asked looking at Carlisle "well you see Edward is a mind reader you obviously could smell Bella. He got defense she is like a daughter to us all." Said Carlisle staring at the door that had been slammed shut.

I sat down at the kitchen counter looking at the rest of the family uncertain "so what's up?" I managed to ask forcing out a smile I was extremely nervous by the look of the face of the one known as Jasper he could tell.

A girl that looked about the same age as Carlisle gave me a pat on the back she brought out the vibe of a mother so much I almost wanted to cry missing my own mother. "Well you know Alice" said Carlisle pointing at the black spiky haired girl who looked like a pixie "and you know Jasper" finished Carlisle pointing to the blonde haired kid.

I waved shyly as I turned to the other two the blonde haired girl announced herself as Rose she was breath taking looked like a porn star. Jasper noted my attraction quickly and pointed out her husband Emmett who was honestly built like a tank. "So now that everyone has met its time to see the garage!" yelled Alice jumping from her seat.

Alice grabbed my arm quickly pulling me to the back area of the house which led to the garage "hey slow down!" I yelled half yelling half laughing. As soon as we walked in my eyes went wide sitting there was a Mercedes a BMW and a jeep "thought we didn't want to be noticed?" I asked amazed.

"Oh those are just toys we normally take Edwards Volvo to school." Stated Alice as if it was obvious "I didn't know" I mumbled noticing the very last car it was a Aston Martin V12 Vanquish "who's is that?" I asked poking at the Vanquish amazed "its Edwards don't touch he'll lose it" said Alice.

"So what do you drive?" I asked leaning on a wall "a Porsche duh!" laughed Alice "it's in the shop right now though Edward had to much fun" stated Alice "That's cool so do I get a car?" I asked her sinking my hands in the blue jeans Emmett lent me "in due time you will Carlisle made us buy are own." Said Alice leading me out of the garage when a silver Volvo showed up with Edward inside.

"I'm sorry for earlier Edward" I said putting my hand out to apologize "don't worry about it I'm just here to change" mumbled Edward not taking my hand but instead walking away, Alice looked at me shrugging as we followed him into to the house to hear glass smashing.

"Emmett! That's my good china!" yelled Esme with a dark look in her eyes "but it was Edward mom!" whined Emmett. I smirked at the two of them before Alice piped up "Don't blame Edward" sung Alice. I looked at her stunned "how do you know he did it or does this happen a lot?" I asked her.

Alice smiled to me "I can see the past and present but I'm not always right I see the paths that the one person decides to take then the follow up." Explained Alice. Emmett got hit upside the head by Esme as she continued yelling this made me miss my mother even more.

"So where do I sleep?" I asked Alice, she gave me a weird look then started laughing "we don't sleep" she told me trying to think of an easy way to explain what vampires do. "What do you mean we don't sleep?" I asked thinking I finally caught the lie but the familiar voice of Edward told me otherwise "It isn't a lie" he said as he walked by slamming the door.

"What's his problem?" I asked growling at the way he left, "It's because he doesn't like people looking at Bella as if she was meat" explained Rose "he's so protective and emo" sighed Alice bringing up giggles from both her and Rose. Alice showed me to a guest room "I guess this is your room now, do what you'd like with it but please let us gather stuff for you." Alice pleaded staring at me with her big eyes.

I sighed and laid down on the bed remembering I couldn't sleep but I was so bored. Alice watched me from a crack in the door before walking away to find Carlisle.

_A/N: End of the first chapter please Read and Review add some suggestions on what you'd like to see next._


End file.
